The X-Files
The X-Files was an American science fiction, horror and thriller series created by Chris Carter for FOX television. It ran from September 10, 1993 to May 19, 2002 for nine seasons. The revival began running on January 24, 2016 adding an additional season. Series summary FBI special agent Dana Scully (Gillian Anderson) is assigned to the agency's X-Files division, which investigates cases that cannot be explained by conventional means. She is paired up with Fox 'Spooky' Mulder (David Duchovny), a brilliant criminal profiler who has been obsessed with the supernatural ever since his sister was abducted, apparently by aliens, as a child. Scully's brand of no-nonsense scepticism and Mulder's fervent belief in things beyond the rational collide as their investigations take in aliens, ghosts, vampires, government conspiracies and other extreme phenomena. Eventually Mulder and Scully were replaced by other agents: sceptic John Doggett (Robert Patrick) and believer Monica Reyes (Annabeth Gish). Spin-offs * The X-Files spun off The Lone Gunmen about three conspiracy theorists who run a newspaper and sometimes supply Mulder with information. ** They proved popular enough to earn their own spin-off series. It was a much broader, more comical series than The X-Files and ran for just one season. * Two Films ** The X-Files: Fight the Future (1998) ** The X-Files: I Want to Believe (2008) Connections in The X-Files * Baltimore Police Detective John Munch (Richard Belzer)from Homicide: Life on the Street and, later, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit appeared in "Unusual Suspects". Fox Mulder is interrogated by Detective Munch. * Frank Black (Lance Henriksen) from Millennium appeared in "Millennium". Mulder and Scully meet up with ex-FBI agent Black. Connections to The X-Files * The TV series Fringe is also about FBI agents investigating the unexplained. In the episode "A New Day in the Old Town", mention is made of the '90s 'X division'. Slightly complicating this is a glimpse of an episode of The X-Files on a TV. * Another Millennium connection: both shows had episodes featuring an author named Jose Chung (Charles Nelson Reilly); The X-Files' was "Jose Chung's From Outer Space", while Millennium's was called "Jose Chung's Doomsday Defence". * In Picket Fences "Away in the Manger", strange things begin to happen to the cows of Rome, Wisconsin; one of the characters comments on similarly odd things happening in nearby Delta Glen. Delta Glen was the town that Mulder and Scully investigated in the X-Files episode "Red Museum". Originally this was to have been a full-blown crossover until CBS (which aired Picket Fences) and Fox refused to agree to the event. * Strange Luck "Brothers Grim" ends with the brother of the protagonist, Chance Harper, telling him that if he ever gets in any trouble he should contact Fox Mulder of the FBI. The producers of Strange Luck actually got permission from Chris Carter to use the name, and possibly may have done a true crossover if the series had been renewed. Disputed connection to The X-Files In Haven "The Trial of Audrey Parker", Audrey references another agent Agent Howard trained who chases aliens. While it was a reference to Fox Mulder, his name was not used. Brand connections in The X-Files * Red box Morley cigarettes, first smoked by Brenda Walsh in Beverly Hills, 90210, were smoked by the Cigarette Smoking Man in The X-Files. They are also smoked by characters in several other shows: Spike from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Lois in Malcolm in the Middle, Warwick Brown in CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, and Madeline Westen in Burn Notice. Their next appearance was in Space: Above and Beyond. They appeared in Space: Above and Beyond next. * In "Milagro", a scene in a graveyard features a grave with 'SALINGER' written on it - this is the same gravestone used in Party of Five. Disputed brand connection * Lariat, the fictional car rental company used by Mulder and Scully, is not the same Lariat company that appeared in Veronica Mars "Rat Saw God", Breaking Bad and Supernatural. Non-Westphall connections * The X-Files "X-Cops" is shot in a faux-documentary style as Mulder and Scully are filmed by the crew of real-life documentary show COPS. However, factual shows are not included in the Westphall multiverse. * Although "The Springfield Files" episode of The Simpsons stars David Duchovny and Gillian Anderson as Mulder and Scully investigating an alien sighting in Springfield, animated shows are not included in the Tommy Westphall Universe. Continuity complication The Brady Bunch is featured in "Sunshine Days". References Category:American television series Category:FOX television series Category:1993 television series Category:Thriller television series Category:Horror television series Category:Science fiction television series Category:Fantasy television series